


Birthstones

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [42]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony buys Pepper a birthday present. It's...a bit much.





	Birthstones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



He said it with such sincerity, too: "I wasn't sure which one was your birthstone - so I got all of them." 

Like she could actually wear that necklace. Anywhere. Because it truly resembled some sort of riotous Egyptian collar more than anything and Pepper Potts was not an Egyptian collar type of woman. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She replied with a somewhat dubious air. "But don't you think it's a bit much for you to give me? I am your personal assistant." And frankly, that collar looked like - well, a collar, and she wasn't letting Tony Stark hold a leash - or anyone thinking that.

"Hmm." He held it up and Pepper mentally calculated the weight of the gold and the carats of the stones. "Well. What do you suggest I do with this then?" 

Thinking Tony Stark surely had better things to do with his money, Pepper said, "Return it." 

He raised his eyebrows at her, then the collar. "Hmm." 

"You did get a receipt?" 

Laying it back in its box, Tony closed the lid. He turned to Pepper and offered a smirk. "Ms. Potts. Who do you think me for?" 

"Someone with more money than brains sometimes." Pepper realized she'd said it out loud when that smirk broadened into a full-out grin. 

"That's why I like you, Ms. Potts. Tell you what, I'll give you a pay raise and a bonus for your birthday and send this back where I got it." 

"My birthday is three months away, Mr. Stark." Perhaps she should've led with that. 

Tony slipped the box back into the very neat, very sharp white bag with string handles. "Did I know that? Maybe I knew that. JARVIS, make note of that for me, will you? In the mean time, Ms. Potts, you still deserve the bonus and the pay raise. So take it." 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." 

He nodded. "But you'll still have to tell me your birthstone sometime."


End file.
